Lo siento
by Tenten-Montse
Summary: Los malentendidos pueden llegar a causar daño... hasta un punto inimaginable [::SONGFIC:: SasuTen, OOC, oneshoot]


_Bueno, este es mi primer songfic, además de mi primer fic, así que de momento guardad cualquier objeto punzante xDD. Está inspirado en un rol, pero canviando algunas cosas... espero que os guste _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke iba caminando bajo la lluvia, sin rumbo fijo, intentando reprimir el torrente de lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. Se sentía traicionado, y de alguna manera era así…

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me._

_I still feel your touch in my dreams._

Tenten iba corriendo por la villa, buscando, esperando encontrar a aquél que amo, y que seguia amando… Solo que por una serie de malentendidos, él no lo entendia así…Lágrimas caían de sus ojos, sin poder frenarse…

- Por favor, que no haya cometido ninguna locura…

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why._

_Without you it's hard to survive._

La habia visto, a la persona que mas amaba en el mundo, a la persona que le daba sentido a su vida, con otra persona… Nunca olvidaria aquel momento en que la vió besandose con Neji. Sintió que en ese momento perdía la vida, perdía lo más importante para él… Todo el tiempo que habian pasado juntos, aquellas tardes interminables en el lago... Todo eso en vano. Con la mirada triste dirigió su mirada hacia las cabezas de los Hokages…

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._

_And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly._

Tenten pasó por todos los lugares que solia visitar con él, sin encontrarlo. Derrotada, se sentó en la orilla del lago, recordando todo el tiempo que habia pasado con él, todas las caricias, los besos… todo se habia perdido por una tonteria…

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_I need you by my side._

Llegó a la cabeza de los Hokages y se sentó en una de ellas, contemplando toda la aldea, esa aldea que una vez le perdonó, esa aldea que le proporcionó toda la vida que llevaba… y esa aldea donde la conoció…

_Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static._

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky._

Mirando al lago, recordó el momento en que despues del entrenamiento, Neji se sentó a su lado y la besó… en ese momento, giró la cabeza para evitarlo, pero vió a Sasuke, mirandola con cara de desconcierto, mientras las lágrimas le iban cayendo por la cara

_Can't you hear my heart beat slow_

_I can't let you go._

_I want you in my life._

Mientras que observaba la villa desde allí arriba, a su mente no podia dejar de llegar aquella imagen, aquél beso que le destrozó el corazón. Lágrimas de rabia, mezcladas con las de tristeza, cayeron por las mejillas del Uchiha..

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky._

_They wipe away tears that I cry._

Escondió la cabeza entre las rodillas, sin importar que la lluvia la empapara entera. En ese momento recordó que él le dijo, que en los momentos en los que se sentia deprimido, se dirigia siempre a la cabeza de los Hokages… Se levantó con determinación y se dirigió hacia allí

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all._

_You make me rise when I fall._

Todo... todo lo que era parte de él se desmoronó en un momento. Sasuke se levantó, tomando una determinación. Se colocó de pie, mirando el vacio. En un momento hizo un clon, que se colocó detrás de él

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._

_And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly._

Tenten iba corriendo entre la gente, que parecía que iba toda en su contra. A medida que se iba acercando, alzó la cabeza y distingió una figura que se le hacía familiar.

- No…por favor... eso no…

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_I need you by my side._

Aceleró mas, para llegar a tiempo allí arriba. En un instante, Tenten se encontraba de pie detrás de Sasuke.

- Sasuke…

_Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static._

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky._

Sasuke se giró lentamente al escuchar la voz de su amada, descubriendo su rostro bañado en lágrimas. Sin decir nada, hizo dos clones que volvieron a Tenten y la sujetaron para que no mirara lo que iba a hacer. El primer clon cargó un chidori a máxima potencia…

_Can't you hear my heart beat slow_

_I can't let you go._

_I want you in my life._

Tenten, antes que pudiera hacer nada, cogió un kunai del bolsillo y destruyó a uno de los clones que la sujetaban. Se volvió rápidamente hacia Sasuke…

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._

_And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly._

Lo unico que vió fue a Sasuke siendo atravesado por su propio chidori, echandole hacia atrás, cayendo hacia Konoha. Antes de caer, se escuchó que decia:

- Lo siento…

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_I need you by my side_

Tenten se fue corriendo hacia el final de las cabezas, pero solo le dio tiempo a ver al cuerpo inerte de Sasuke caer al vacío.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bueno, espero reviews aunque sea para decirme que deberia dedicarme a vender cerillas en el metro xDD_

_Serie_: Naruto

_Cancion_: Everytime we touch (slow)


End file.
